Project Summary and Abstract Our program goal is to train talented young scientists for research-intensive and research-related careers in reproductive biology. Baylor College of Medicine is a long-standing leader in reproductive biology research. Predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees receive mentored training in biomedical research and career development to obtain skills necessary for a variety of career paths. The predoctoral program combines state-of-the-art training in premier reproductive biology laboratories along with didactic learning. Postdoctoral fellows attend courses and seminars alongside their research training. Both will have structured committees for research and career advising that include a formal oral presentation. Trainee mentorship is guided by program-specific Individual Development Plans (IDP), developed in conjunction with the mentor and a core executive committee member. Activities to enhance skills in teaching, clinical/translational work, and entrepreneurship, is offered by BCM and neighboring collaborative institutions within the world's largest medical center. Program specific activities include a mentored journal club, an annual mini-symposium, research advisory committees, NRMN modules for mentor-mentee training, formal critiques of oral communications, assistance with development of fellowship applications, and individual career planning programs. These programs are supplemented with training in responsible conduct of research and a novel ?ethics in reproductive health learning unit? specifically designed for this proposal. The 13 faculty members have been selected for contemporary research interests in reproductive biology and are currently supported by over $14 million in funding with $6 million in NICHD funding alone (43% of total PI funding). Their research areas fall squarely within the mission of NICHD, and includes studies of key reproductive biology proteins, normal and pathophysiology of male and female reproductive tissues, genetic and environmental factors that affect fertility, and translational research (male contraceptive development and developmental origins of adult disease). The training faculty use cutting edge approaches to study reproductive processes using genetic models, patient samples, in vitro models, and clinical data. Our program is designed for three predoctoral students and four postdoctoral fellows. We plan to support trainees for two years with an option to compete for a third year. Due to the long-standing reproductive biology research program at BCM and an active national recruiting strategy, we currently have a strong applicant pool in our training labs from which to select trainees, including pre- and postdoctoral trainees from UR groups. In total, our program provides necessary skills and experience to prepare the next generation of scientists for successful and diverse careers in reproductive biology.